Judge Dredd Megazine
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Scottish referendum issue (cover by Glenn Fabry)]] , Cover by Greg Staples'']] Cover by Steve Sampson]] Cover by Arthur Ranson'']] The 350th issue (cover by Brian Bolland)]] ]] ]] Background The ''Judge Dredd Megazine is a monthly companion title to 2000 AD, launched in 1990. The title is a play on words, combining 'magazine' with the name of Judge Dredd's home, Mega-City One. Like 2000 AD, the Megazine is an anthology. Each issue contains a mixture of strips mostly based in Dredd's world, including Anderson, Psi-Division; The Angel Gang; Armitage; The Dark Judges; Devlin Waugh; Harke & Burr; Harmony Krieg; Lenny Zero; Shimura; The Simping Detective; Brit-Cit Brute; Lawless; and Tales from the Black Museum. There is also, of course, a strip about Dredd himself. Later issues have also included strips not directly connected to the Dredd universe, such as Al's Baby, Fiends of the Eastern Front, the creator-owned series Tank Girl and the Strontium Dog spin-off Young Middenface. In order to keep costs down, the Megazine at times also contains a fair amount of reprint material, both stories originally published in 2000 AD (such as Button Man) and strips originating in other titles, like Charley's War and Darkie's Mob (both originally from Battle Picture Weekly). In recent years, as an added incentive to the reader, reprint collections of material unlikely to sell well on its own have been given away free with the Megazine as "floppies", magazines slightly smaller than the Megazine itself (see Rebellion for list). These giveaways began in issue #275. It has even included licensed reprints of American material including DC Comics' sci-fi comedy Bob the Galactic Bum and parts of the Vertigo Comics' series Preacher, by Garth Ennis. There are also text features, mostly comics-related but also including book and film reviews or pieces about sci-fi themed TV shows. The Megazine shares continuity with 2000 AD (obviously) but actual crossovers in strips tend to be rare. Like 2000 AD, the Megazine was originally published by Fleetway but is now published by Rebellion. It has gone through several volume changes, the first volume running to 20 monthly issues published between October 1990 and May 1992, the second 83 fortnightly issues between 2nd May 1992 and 7th July 1995, the third (still fortnightly) series beginning on 21st July 1995 and running 79 issues to July 2001 (the frequency having switched to monthly with issue #13 in January 1996), the fourth volume running to 18 issues between August 2001 and December 2002, and the fifth volume beginning in January 2003 with issue #201, now recognizing the numbers of past volumes for the first time. See also * Judge Dredd Megazine Vol 1 * Judge Dredd Megazine Vol 2 * Judge Dredd Megazine Vol 3 * Judge Dredd Megazine Vol 4 ''Judge Dredd Megazine'' strips * Al's Baby * America * American Reaper * Anderson, Psi-Division * Angelic *''Apocalypse Soon'' by Alan Grant and Shaun Thomas * Armitage * Black Atlantic * Black Siddha * Blunt * Bob Byrne's Twisted Tales * Bob the Galactic Bum * Brit-Cit Brute * Button Man * Calhab Justice * Charley's War * Citi-Def * Creep * Cursed Earth Koburn * Darkie's Mob * Demon Nic * Devlin Waugh * Dominion * Dredd: Uprise * Family * Fiends of the Eastern Front * Harke & Burr * Harmony Krieg * HAVN * Helltrekkers * Holocaust 12 * Hondo-City Justice * The Inspectre * Insurrection * Judge Anderson (movieverse) * Judge Dredd * Judge Dredd Newspaper Strip * Judge Karyn * Juliet November * Lawless * Lilly Mackenzie and the Mines of Charybdis * Low Life * Man from the Ministry, The * Meet Darren Dead * Missionary Man * Ordinary * Plagues of Necropolis * Preacher * Realm of the Damned * Red Razors * Samizdat Squad * Shimura * Sleeze 'n' Ryder * Snapshot * Soul Sisters * Storm Warning * Strange & Darke * Strange Brigade * Strange Cases * Tales from the Black Museum * Tank Girl * The Simping Detective * Tempest * Top of the World, Ma-Ma * Treasure Steel * Wardog * Wynter ''(a one-off) * ''Young Death — Boyhood of a Super Fiend * Young Middenface Category:IPC/Fleetway Publications Category:British DC Comics Reprints Category:Rebellion Publications Category:2000 AD